villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Wolf Spider
Wolf Spider (real name: Peter Parker) is the main antagonist of the "Return to the Spider-Verse" episodes of Ultimate Spider-Man. Appearance Wolf Spider was first seen wearing a dark hooded cloak over his body and a goggled mask over his face that was hiding his true identity. As he revealed himself to Spider-Man, he wore a dark blue jumpsuit and had four robotic spider arms on his back, sharing similarities to Iron Spider. His physical appearance looks similar to that of Peter Parker, except he has darker hair, paler skin and red eyes. Personality Wolf Spider is a ruthless criminal who doesn't really care about anyone else, not even his dimensional counterparts. He is only obsessed with getting more power and ruling worlds. He often pretends to join other villains who have shards of the Siege Perilous, only to help him further his goals. He also considers heroism and responsibilty to be "pathetic" ideals and will destroy anyone who uphold to them. History Not much is known about Wolf Spider's past, although it can be assumed that, just like the original Peter Parker, he was bitten by a radioactive spider, but decided to use his new powers for evil rather than good. According to him, he killed every hero in his world, including Miles Morales. He found out about the Siege Perilous when a shard of it fell into his world and sought to used it to conquer the other spider-verses. He used the shard to travel to the Vampire Universe and created a fake alliance with the Lizard King. He battled Blood Spider, Spider-Man, and Kid Arachnid in the sewers and stole the shard of the Siege Perilous. In the end, after the Lizard King was defeated and everyone was back to normal, he revealed himself to the duo and his plan. Wolf Spider tried to steal the two shards from them, but failed and used the shard that he had to go to the next dimension. Wolf Spider later appeared in Kid Arachnid's universe at the New York police department, where he and Spider-Man had already found the next shard. Wolf Spider revealed Kid Arachnid's mother as his captive and demanded the shard from them in exchange. Luckily, Spider-Man and Kid Arachine freed Mrs. Morales from his grasp and are joined in by Gwen Stacy, the substitute for Miles during his absense in his world. During the battle, Wolf Spider removed his cloak, revealing four bio organic spider arms on his back, which he then used to fight them on. As Kid Arachnid assaulted him, the shard he had showed him turned out to be the final piece that Wolf Spider used to guide himself. This final piece joined together to recreate the Siege Perilous. As the heroes escaped, they left Wolf Spider to the authorities, led by Captain George Stacy, but he quickly managed to elude them. Later, when Kid Arachnid rejoiced in his dimension, Wolf Spider broke into his family apartment and took the Siege Perilous from Spider-Man. As Miles asked him how he knew about where he lived, Wolf Spider explained that his dimension also had a Miles Morales that he killed. He then removed his mask, revealing his identity to them as the only evil Spider-Man in all of the realities. As the trio follows him, they discovered that he left a trail of destruction behind him that lead to a underwater cave. Once they found him there, they witnessed him draining the life force from all the alternate Spider-Men, making him grow stronger. Gwen and Kid Arachnid took Wolf Spider head on, but ended up having their powers drained from them as well. As Spider-Man was the last one standing, Spider-Man asked Wolf Spider if he drained the powers of all the Spider-Men, to which Wolf Spider replied by saying, "every last one." With that said, Spider-Man seemingly allowed Wolf Spider to drain his energy. However, once Wolf Spider believed he succeeded in his goal, he soon noticed all alternate Spider-Men disappear before him. As his body then began to shatter, Spider-Man revealed to him that he poisoned himself with the life forces of every spider hero there is in existence, forcing Wolf Spider to return their powers as he was destroyed. Powers and Abilities *'Spider Physiology:' He gained spider powers after being bit by a radioactive spider, but also developed organic tentacles. *'Superhuman Agility' **'Superhuman Reflexes' *'Bio-Organic Spider Arms:' He developed organic spider arms which are both strong and fast. They can also be used to lift heavy objects or for wall climbing. Alternate Versions Here are the names of Spider-Men that he traveled to their worlds and tried to steal their powers from. *Spider-Man (Peter Parker) *Kid Arachnid *Spider-Woman (Gwen Stacy) *Blood Spider *Web Beard *Web Slinger *Spider-Man Noir *Spyder Knight *Spider Ham *Spider-Man 2099 *Spider Buster *Savage Spider *Spider-Girl *Punk Spider *Mecha Spider *Mini Spider-Man Gallery Images Wolf Spider cloaked.png 144306 10.jpg Videos Ultimate Spider Man Return to the Spider-Verse Clip from part one Marvel’s Ultimate Spider-Man vs. The Sinister Six Season 4, Ep. 21 – Clip 2 Trivia *When Wolf Spider travels to another world, he travels in a red portal, unlike Spider-Man and Kid Arachnid who traveled through a blue portal when going to other worlds. *During his conversation with his good counterpart, He revealed that in his world not only it put's fear in the hearts of everyone who hears the name "Peter Parker" but he revealed that he has destroyed every of those who held the ideals of heroism and responsability, so it is highly unknown if he destroyed the Avengers and other kinds of powerful heroes. **Since in every other dimensions where Peter Parker is bullied by Flash Thompson, There is no doubt that Wolf Spider could of possibly murdered the Flash Thompson from his world once he was bitten by the infected spider. *He is voiced by Christopher Daniel Barnes, who also originally voiced Spider-Man in Spider-Man: The Animated Series. Category:Psychopath Category:Supervillains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Hybrids Category:Kidnapper Category:Liars Category:Power Hungry Category:Murderer Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Deceased Category:Presumed Deceased Category:One-Man Army Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Master Orator Category:Egotist Category:Mutated Category:Arrogant Category:Teenagers Category:Successful Category:Tyrants Category:Hegemony Category:Mechanically Modified Category:God Wannabe Category:Elementals Category:Obsessed Category:Mastermind Category:Brutes Category:Mutants Category:Warlords Category:Leader Category:Mongers Category:Destroyers Category:Terrorists Category:Cataclysm Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Oppressors Category:Fighter Category:Twin/Clone Category:Dark Knights Category:Genocidal Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Abusers Category:Dark Forms Category:Enigmatic Category:Humanoid Category:Embezzlers